


Moving Day

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: J2 are idiots





	Moving Day

You hated that you couldn’t be there to move your own stuff out of your apartment, but the landlord had decided to get difficult with you. You had offered to pay for an extra month just to get a the few more days your movie had gone over schedule. There had been no convincing him, no matter if you begged, pleaded or threw money at him. In the end you had reluctantly agreed that Jensen could pack up your place on his own, before his parents, your parents and Jared came over to help move everything to Jensen’s place. Your new home.

Today had been moving day and you had been itching to call Jensen ever since this morning. You had been busy filming and had bare gotten any breaks, so that hadn’t happened. Which was good cause you knew Jensen was busy anyway and you calling to micro manage wasn’t going to help the process. You knew that whatever orders you could have called to give him would only have earned you a few sweet yes ma’ams. As soon as you hung up Jensen would to proceed doing things his own way anyway.

You smiled at the thought of your stubborn boyfriend as you made your way through the hotel towards your room. Tomorrow was your last day and you were flying home tomorrow. You couldn’t way to see Jensen again. It had only been a few weeks, but it was a few weeks too long. Hiatus was precious to the both of you, but you just hadn’t been able to pass on this role. Jensen supportive as always had understood and encouraged your choice.

You let yourself fall back onto the bed with a sigh, allowing yourself to close your eyes for a few seconds enjoying the air conditioning of your room. The Atlanta heat was killing you and you knew Austin wouldn’t be much better. At least Jensen’s… your house had a pool and well a Jensen. So Austin was still very much prefered to this humid hell.

You fished your phone out of your pocket, scrolling through your contacts before finding Jensen. You hit the facetime button without getting off the bed. You could talk to him lying down. Not like you hadn’t before.

A small frown appeared on your forehead as Jensen and Jared both appeared on your screen. Both boys were giggling and you knew that couldn’t be a good sign. Still a small smile tugged at your lip when you saw Jensen’s. His smile was contagious and you loved seeing him happy and relaxed.

“Should I be worried, boys?” you asked not even bothering saying hello to the two men children.

“Maybe a little bit,” Jared snorted and you sat up straight, not really sure what to make of those two right now. You loved them to pieces but leaving them to their own devices for too long, wasn’t always the best of ideas.

“Jensen?” you questioned carefully and so help him he started giggling like a ten year old girl. You’re eyes would have rolled to the back of your head if you hadn’t been as worried as you were.

“I had a bad idea,” Jensen snorted and Jared made a face behind him nodding in agreement.

“A very bad idea,” Jared agreed, causing you to sigh and groan at the two idiots.

“Out with it before you give me a heart attack,” you ordered, debating if you could pay Gen to punch them for you, when they started laughing once again.

“Well your apartment building has a lot of stairs,” Jensen began to explain trying to hold back his laughter. “So Jared and I decided to throw the clothing bags down the balcony for our parents to load into the car.”

“Oh God. What did you break?” you facepalmed only for Jensen to hold up a hand in defense.

“Nothing. Only a bag,” he defended himself as Jared doubled over laughing spilling the beans before Jensen could ease you into the next line of events.

“A bag filled with sextoys,” Jared gasped, unsuccesfully trying to stop himself from laughing. Jensen tried to glare back at his friend, but broke as soon as their eyes met and doubled over along with him.

Your face on the other hand went completely pale as you thought of your dildos and vibrators scattered on the ground in front of your parents and future in-laws.

“You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re joking?” you pleaded, but the two of them just shook their heads not able to speak even if they tried.

“You got quite a creative collection there Y/N,” Jared teased saving the phone from Jensen when he went to the floor, holding his stomach, still roaring with laughter. “I might need to get one of those pink ones for Gen.”

“EW Jared! Stop talking,” you ordered, your face no doubt the same color as the vibrator Jared was talking about. “Wait, how is he laughing,” you glared down at Jensen. “Wasn’t my dad there?”

“Oh yeah. He looked like he saw a ghost when the bag broke,” Jared snorted, “but we have been sampling the bottles from the box you left in the kitchen. Three glasses in he started to see how hilarious it is.”

“It’s not fun… okay that’s it,” you sulked when you saw Jensen actually roll over on the floor laughing at the sound of your annoying voice. “I’m hanging up. Bye boys!”

“Going to sleep so soon?” Jared teased, causing you to stick out your tongue at him.

“No apartment searching in Alaska, or better yet China,” you growled, the boys laughter roaring through the speakers just before you hung up. You fell back into bed burying your face in the pillows. You reminded yourself of the reasons why you loved Jensen, before your mind moved in an entire different direction. Maybe it was worth having Misha laugh at you in exchange for an ally with your revenge against the two morons.


End file.
